The present invention relates to a concrete module for floating structures and a method of constructing the structures and the modules.
Floating structures, such as docks, decks, wharfs, breakwater, floating walkways, boat slips and other structures, have been in existence and in use for numerous generations. Many generations ago these type structures were made typically with wood. In more recent times, there a number of different materials and different construction technics known and used. This invention is centered around floating structures, and more particularly to modules that can be used to make floating structures, a means to interconnect the modules and a method of constructing the modules.
There are several different type of concrete floats or modules known in the art and in use. There are various advantages and disadvantages to each. Several of these known modules are made with an outer layer of concrete over a center hollow area or center float. There are also various methods of connecting the modules depending on the particular use and the particular features and design of the modules. There are modules that are connected using upper and lower connecting means, such as cables or chains. These type generally have tubes or opening through the modules for the connecting cables. However, these typically have the lower connecting means under the water level when the modules are in use. This arrangement creates several different problems. First, there is the problem of working under water to connect the modules. Then once connected, the cables being under water, often rust, especially if used in salt water, and result in broken cables. This arrangement also requires a high degree of maintenance. This arrangement also requires at least four separate connecting means for each direction of interconnecting the modules. This can result in high expense for construction, material and assembly. This invention overcomes these problems and disadvantages.
Another type of module only have connecting means along the top of the modules. Of this type there are two basic types. One has cables or rods that hold the modules tightly together along the top edge. This is accomplished by having openings or tubes just under the top surface. The problem is that the modules flex or bow in respect to each other. This also creates very high compression forces along the top edges. Docks and walkways using this method have broken edges in a relatively short time. One type of module tries to overcome this problem by incorporating flanges along the abutting edges. This allow the modules to flex in respect to one another. However, the structure is then made of many modules which flex and bow constantly. This is an undesirable structure most of the time, in that it can be difficult to walk upon during rough water or when several different people are walking on the structure at the same time. It feels like it is very unstable. This invention overcomes these problems.
Another method of making these floating structure, is to pour a concrete slab into forms positioned on top of modules positioned in the water. These structures are very stable in that they are constructed with a continuous concrete top surface. However, these type of structures are also very expensive and have arrangement limitations. Another method is to bolt the modules together using side rails or wharfs. These are effective, but the side rails are often made of wood, require high maintenance and are also relatively expensive to construct. Again there is limited arrangement capability using side rails. If one wanted to build larger structures or slips there are physical limitations which would have to be overcome. This invention again overcomes these problems and disadvantages.
The concrete modules having the connecting means on the top and bottom also have a problem with the modules abutting one another. During construction, concrete is often poured into forms to cover a center float with concrete. The weight of the concrete causes the forms to bow outward slightly. Then as the modules are joined or interconnected in the water, they contact each other someplace in the center of the module, rather than along the total surface. This creates spaces along the outer perimeter of the abutting modules. The outer most perimeters of the sides do not join. As the connecting means are tightened to make a rigid structure out of a plurality of modules, the modules bow because of the gaps along the bottom, sides and top. The bowing will be in the direction of which ever connecting means is tightened first or which ever one is the tightest. This creates a very uneven surface and creates undue stress in the connecting means and along the abutting surfaces. In addition, if a connecting means break, due to being submerged under water or otherwise, the modules immediately bow. Openings or spaces are created along the top surface where the modules abut. To overcome these problems the openings or cracks are often filled with concrete or wooden wedges. These are unsightly, creates hazards, and are a high maintenance item. This invention overcome this disadvantages.
Several of the known modules are also constructed and designed to be configured in one and only one configuration. The configuration could be a straight walkway or dock, a dock with boat slips or some sort of breakwater. Generally, the means of connecting the modules, along with the size and shape determine the configuration. The configuration can not be altered beyond a limited design. This invention allows virtually any configuration that can be conceived without modification of the modules, making it a universal module for floating structures.
Since the modules are capable of being interconnected in virtually any configuration, the ability to expand or alter the configuration at a later date is provided. Virtually all of the prior art, once the structure is constructed, can not be easily expanded upon nor can the configuration be easily altered. This invention overcomes these problems.
Several of the modules of the prior art have metal liners or tubes embedded in the concrete to provide passages through the module for the interconnecting cable, chain or rod. The metal liners often rust and react with the interconnecting means. Electrolysis can also occurs due to the different metals of the liners and the interconnecting means. Both the rust and the electrolysis cause the cables, chains or rods to weaken and break. This invention eliminates this undesirable feature.
Often docks, boat slips and other floating structures needs a method of attaching various things or items to the structure. Stabilizing cables are attached to docks and boat slips to prevent the dock from wondering and moving out of position. Approach ways, ramps, or walkways from the shore to the dock are often used and which often require a pivoting attaching method to compensate for various water levels. Buildings and roofs are also added and used. Cleats have to be added for securing boats. Brackets of one sort or another have to be added for attaching rails. Cleats to tie boats to are often added. All these and other items have to be attached to the floating structures made with the modules. Most of the modules of the past had no specific method available. It was up to the contractor to design and install a suitable method. The features of the module of this invention makes attaching any item a simple task. The problems of the past are overcome.
Patents for modules of the prior art discussed the ability to construct the modules at the site of installation as an advantage. This was considered desirable because of the size and weight of the concrete modules. The size and weight made it difficult to move and transport the modules. However, site construction results in less quality control, unpredictable weather conditions and unknown time table. The module of this invention overcomes these disadvantages. The modules can be uniformly constructed and easily shipped by truck.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a concrete module and a method of constructing the modules, in which a plurality of modules can be easily assembled in a variety of different configurations to form floating structures. With the concrete module for floating structures and method of construction of this invention it has been found that the modules can be configured to form a water break, wharf, walkways, docks, and other structures of various widths and lengths, including docks with one or more boat slips extending therefrom, without any modifications to the modules. Thereby, making this module a universal module for virtually any type of floating structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved concrete module for floating structures and a method of constructing the modules that provides modules with concave side surface without an outward bowing to provide modules that will accurately abut one another when joined or interconnected with another module. This feature provides a means of making a very flat and even structure, and which also provides a very stable structure in rough water or when in use by many people.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a concrete module for floating structures and method of construction adapted to provide a module that can be constructed at a relatively rapid rate under controlled conditions to make a very high quality module which is also transportable. The module of this invention is designed and constructed such that the modules are uniform in size and weight and are easily handled by a fork lift or skid loader. This makes the modules transportable to the site and easily handled with common machinery.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a concrete module for floating structures and method of construction that allows a plurality of modules to be easily interconnected to one another by an interconnecting system which is easy to assemble, requires little maintenance if any, eliminates or reduces rust and electrolysis problems which can cause deterioration of the interconnecting means, and reduces labor and material cost in interconnecting the modules. The concrete modules for floating structure of this invention are interconnected by a pair of interconnecting means along a plane which is above the waterline. The modules are designed such that the modules abut one another and are held securely together by a pair rather than by four interconnecting means or by side rails or wharfs.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a concrete module for floating structures and method of construction that provides for attaching various other items, structures, or objects to the assembled modules or floating structure. The concrete module for floating structures and method of construction of this invention is characterized by a plurality of attachment brackets that are simply installed as desired as the floating structure is being assembled. As such a variety of different attaching brackets are provided.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a concrete module for floating structures and method of construction and more particularly to a concrete module used in the construction of docks, swim platforms, walkways, slips and other floating structures and a method to construct the modules.